Co mnie nie zabije to mnie bardzo uszkodzi
Akcja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 10 Z luksusowej przyczepy wybiega Chris McLean. Chris: 'Chefie! ''Dobiega do stołówki, gdzie Chef przygotowywał już "pyszności" dla zawodników. 'Chef: '''Co? Nie widzisz że jestem zajęty? '''Chris: '''Okazało się, że zostałem nowinowy do nagrody najlepszego prowadzącego, znowu. ''Chef przewrócił oczyma. 'Chef: '''I co w związku z tym? '''Chris: '''No nie będzie mnie dzisiaj i będziesz musiał przejąć show, znowu. ''Chef spojrzał na niego z miną "are you fucking kidding me?" 'Chef: '''A gdzie moja wypłata?! ''Chris podrapał się po głowie. '''Chris: '''Yyy, muszę spadać! ' Zaczyna lecieć muzyczka. Pierwsza kamera wychodzi drzewa wyrzucając z niego wiewiórkę, druga wychodzi z walizki z bielizną, kolejna wychodzi z sztucznego okna a ostatnia z garka z zupą. Kamera przelatuje przez cały plan filmowy aż na szczyt sztucznego klifu na którym siedzą Mike i Zoey próbujący się pocałować. Kamera zwala ich na dół gdzie spadają do basenu w którym Scott próbuje uciec Kłowi. Kamera przechodzi przez studio nr 13 gdzie Cody bezskutecznie próbuje uciec przed Sierrą rzucając w nią różnymi przedmiotami. Kamera dostaje jednym z przedmiotów i pokazuje Bridgette i Lindsay malujące paznokcie u nóg w przyczepie Modelek. Przed przyczepą Thomas i Duncan kryją się w krzakach próbując zrzucić wiadro z wodą na Courtney która próbuje wejść do przyczepy. Ostatecznie plan nie wypala ponieważ Izzy ich straszy a oni zbyt wcześnie puszczają linkę. Courtney się wścieka i zaczyna ich gonić. W stołówce Alejandro flirtuje ze stażystką podczas gdy Leshawna i Jo walczą na noże. Na boku stoi Dawn i się im przygląda. Na końcu wszyscy wieczorem siedzą przed ogniskiem koło przyczep spoglądając na siebie. Przed nimi stoi Chris z swoim uśmieszkiem i pojawia się logo Akcji Totalnej Porażki. Stołówka Wszyscy uczestnicy siedzieli na stołówce wpychając w siebie okropną papkę Chef'a. Lecz najpierw każdy z nich odwiedził pokój zwierzeń. Courtney: '''Finałowa 5-tka! Wystarczy wygrać wyzwanie i finał mam już garści! ''Duncan: Rany, nie sądziłem że wywalą Thomasa. Cóż, teraz wystarczy pozbyć się Courtney i Scotta.'' ''Zoey: Znowu zaszłam tak daleko, to chyba jakiś cud. Cóż, muszę pogadać z Duncanem...'' ''Scott: Zostałem ja, 3-ka frajerów i Courtney. W pierwszej kolejności oczywiście pozbędę się jej. :3'' ''Sierra: Buahahahah!'' Duncan siedział z Zoey, Courtney z Sierrą a Scott siedział w odosobnieniu. 'Zoey: '''Słuchaj Duncan, musimy poważnie porozmawiać. '''Duncan: '''No to słucham. ''Zbliżyła się do chłopaka. 'Zoey: '''Oboje wiemy, że trzeba wyeliminować Courtney, prawda? '''Duncan: '''Ba! '''Zoey: '''Dobrze. Spróbuję przekonać jeszcze Scott'a do głosu na nią, ale podejrzewam że to nie będzie trudne. ''Zerknęli na Scotta który cały czas zmierzał wzrokiem siedzącą z Sierrą Courtney. 'Duncan: '''Dobra. ''Pocałowała go w policzek. 'Zoey: '''Dojdziemy aż do finału! <3 ''Tymczasem u Courtney i Sierry. '''Courtney: '''A więc taki jest mój plan, Sierra słuchasz mnie? '''Sierra: '''Sorki, coś mówiłaś? <3 '''Courtney: '''Ehh...nic... ''Courtney: Wrrr... -,-'' Z nikąd przyjechał Chef na koniu (please) 'Chef: '''Powstańcie! Ser Chef II Przybył! '''Duncan: '''Ser? xDD '''Chef: '''Zamilcz głąbie, czytam to co mi każą. ''Przewrócili oczyma. 'Chef: '''Dobra, w wielkim skrucie. Chrisa znowu nie ma i znowu ja mam się wami zająć, a więc zorganiozałem dla was specjalne zadanie. :> '''Scott: '''Możesz przejść do rzeczy? Nie mam nastroju... '''Chef: '''Ty zawsze nie masz nastroju. A więc dzisiaj będziecie musieli wykonać tylko jedną rzecz, zapraszam za mną a się dowiecie. ''Wszyscy westchnęli. 'Courtney: '''A nie możesz nam teraz powiedzieć? '''Chef: '''NIE! Jazda za mną albo wszyscy wylecicie! ''Wszyscy udali się za Chefem....gdzieś tam. Zadanie Wszyscy znaleźli się przed ringiem bokserskim. 'Duncan: '''Znowu sportowe wyzwanie? '''Chef: '''Nie. Tym razem będziecie musieli pokonać waszego nemezis! ''Jęki. 'Chef: '''Każdy chyba swojego nemezis zna więc wiele tłumaczyć nie muszę. Osoby które pokonają swoich wrogów wygrają nietykalność, a ci co nie pokonają będą zagrożeni. ''Jęki. 'Chef: '''Na początek może...Scott. '''Scott: '''Chyba nie masz na myśli... ''Na arenia pojawił się Kieł. 'Chef: '''O tak... <3 '''Scott: '''NIEEEE!!! ''Kieł uśmiechnął się złośliwie. 'Chef: '''Walczysz czy się poddajesz? '''Scott: '''Nie dam ra-ra-rady.... ''Wszyscy oprócz Zoey zaczęli się śmiać ze Scotta. Kieł jednak postanowił że i tak go zje (please), więc wyskoczył z areny i zaczął go gonić. 'Scott: '''Aaaa!!! ''Zaczął przed nim uciekać. 'Chef: '''No to już wiemy że Scott będzie zagrożony. Sierra! Twoim przeciwnikiem będzie... ''Na arenie pojawił się Alejandro. 'Wszyscy: '''Alejandro?! '''Alejandro: '''Co ja tu robię!? '''Sierra: '''Zemsta! ''Wskoczyła na ring i rzuciła się na Alejandro. Zaczęła go okładać po twarzy, gryźć, wyrywać włosy (please) 'Sierra: '''Za Cody'ego! >:( '''Alejandro: '''POMOCY! ''Wszyscy mieli bekę z Alejandro. Chef wcisnął jakiś guzik i Alejandro zniknął. 'Chef: '''Ok, Sierra zdobywasz nietykalność (please). ''Sierra zeszła z ringu zadowolona. ''Sierra: Skoro już się wyżyłam na Alejandro, mogę się skupić na grze. ;D'' Chef zerknąl na listę. 'Chef: '''Duncan, teraz ty. '''Duncan: '''To będzie bułka z masłem... '''Courtney: '(mruknęła) Zobaczymy dobre serce... 'Chef: '''Twój przeciwnik to... ''Zerknął na listę. 'Chef: '''Courtney! '''Duncan & Courtney: '''Co?!? '''Chef: '''To! Na ring do walki! ''W wielkim skrócie. Duncan i Courtney wskoczyli na ring. Oboje patrzyli się na siebie oschłymi spojrzeniami. Przez chwilę się wyzywali, jednak po chwili Coutney przeszła do ataku i zaczęła bić Duncana. Po chwili ten zaczął jej oddawać. Courtney jednak ostatecznie kopnęła go w orzeszki. Duncan jednak wstał i oddał jej z kopa w brzuch. Oboje leżeli i jęczeli na ziemi. '''Chef: '''A więc nikt nie wygrywa. Zoey, czas na ciebie. ''Zoey: 'Obym tylko nie wylosowała... Na arenie pojawił się Mike. 'Wszyscy: '''Mike?!? '''Chef: '''Taak. Zoey, walczysz czy nie? '''Mike: '''Chwila. Ja oddaję wygraną walkowerem. '''Chef: 'Że....co? Mike westchnął. 'Mike: '''Nie mam zamiaru z nią walczyć. Zdradziłem ją, złamałem serce. Jestem człowiekiem Honoru, więc nie mam zamiaru bić się z dziewczyną. '''Zoey: '''Mike... :o '''Chef: '''Ehh...to spadaj. ''Wcisnął guzik i wystrzelił gdzieś Mike'a. 'Chef: '''Czyli wszystko jasne. Sierra i Zoey są nietykalne, a Scott, Courtney i Duncan zagrożeni. Spotkamy się na ceremonii łamagi... ''Jęk zawodu przegranych. (Courtney i Duncana, Scott gdzieś uciekł przed Kłem (please) ) Ceremonia Wszyscy uczestnicy siedzieli na ceremonii. Chef czekał już z 3 statuetkami. 'Zoey: '''Czemu trzymasz tylko 3 statuetki? '''Chef: '''Bo dziś wylecą 2 osoby, tak głosowaliście a ja nie toleruje remisów (please). ''Jęk zawodu. 'Chef: '''Więc na 100% bezpieczne są Sierra i Zoey. ''Rzuca im statuetki. 'Chef: '''A więc zostali Courtney, Duncan i Scott... ''Spojrzeli po sobie wrogo. 'Chef: '''Komu by ją dać... ''Patrzył na zagrożonych, przy okazji włączyła się dramatyczna muzyczka... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 'Chef: '''Duncan & Courtney powiedzą adios! Scott, zostajesz! ''Rzuca Scottowi statuetkę. 'Zoey: '''Duncan! ;( '''Duncan: '''Zoey! ;( ''Podbiegli do siebie. 'Zoey: '''Jaka szkoda że musimy się w taki sposób rozstać. '''Duncan: '''Ehh....tak bywa... ''Złapała go za rękę. 'Courtney: '''Rzyg... '''Zoey: '''Ale wiedz, że wygram to dla ciebie! Obiecuje ci to! ''Duncan uśmiechnął się. 'Duncan: '''Mam nadzieję. ''Zbliżyli się do siebie, ich usta zaczynały się do siebie zbliżać. Już mieli się pocałować gdy... 'Chef: '''Dobra, dobra! Bo zrobicie mi tutaj najdłuższą ceremonię w historii! ''Zabrał Courtney, Duncana i postawił ich na X. 'Chef: '''Nie ma czasu na ostatnie słowo. Żegnam. ''Nacisnął guzik i ich wystrzelił. 'Chef: '''Nareszcie... ''Nagle z nikąd pojawił się Chris. 'Chris: '''Co?! Czemu wywaliłeś ich obu?!? '''Chef: '''To zemsta za to że znowu kazałeś mi harować za darmochę! Nie będę więcej odwalał twojej brudnej roboty! '''Chris: '''Ale... '''Chef: 'Żadne ale! Moja rola w tym programie skończona... Poszedł w stronę limuzyny. 'Chef: '''Radź sobie sam... ''Wsiadł do niej i odjechał z piskiem opon. 'Chris: '''C-Co? ''Poleciała mu łezka. 'Chris: '''Na co się gapicie? Lepiej przyszykujcie się na następny odcinek Akcji...Totalnej...Porażki! ;( ''Zaczął plakać. KONIEC Kategoria:Akcja Totalnej Porażki Odcinki